BF?
by matryoshka-shu
Summary: Valentine harusnya berhubungan dengan coklat. Terus kalau BF? Eits, jangan salah. BF itu artinya... Fic humor pertama saia. Warning: cacad, abal,  maybe typo, humor garing dan sederet kegajean tingkat dewa lainnya. RnR?


Hohoho! Moshi-moshi! Shu-chan di sini~!

Kali ini Saia muncul dengan fic yang (na'udzubillah min dzalikh) sablengnya. Sebenarnya ini fic humor pertama saia. Terinspirasi dari celetukan salah satu dari teman saia di kelas (X AP 1, We're the best!).

Dan fic ini saia bikin untuk melepas stress. Pelarian dari tugas-tugas sekolah yang numpuk nggak keruan.

Buat yang nungguin fic saia yang lain, gomen, belum selesai saia malah bikin fic baru lagi =="

Jaa, saia nggak mau ngomong panjang lebar kali tinggi(?) lagi. Silahkan dibaca, wis monggo~ (and review, please?)

xXx_xXx

**BF...?**

**By: Shu AliCieL**

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP**

**Warning: cacad, abal, (maybe)typo, humor garing dan sederet kegajean tingkat dewa lainnya.**

xXx_xXx

Sebentar lagi hari Valentine, hari kasih sumbangan ke pada orang yang tidak mampu...ralat, hari kasih sayang seluruh dunia, saking mendunianya hingga Udin Sedunia pun kalah populernya.

Sakura sudah pusing keliling tujuh komplek perumahan mikirin hadiah yang cocok buat cintrong(?) sejatinya, Syaoran. Valentine...tentu saja coklat!

Tapi Sakura nggak mau ngasih coklat binasa. Ouch, jari author kepeleset, jadi typo deh! Maksudnya coklat biasa...

"Coklat rasa cabe sudah pernah... Rasa jengkol, kemiri sama manis asem asin rame rasanya juga udah pernah... Apa ya...?"

Buset dah! Pengen rasa yang nggak biasa sih boleh, tapi ini sih udah unik banget! Coklat dengan rasa abnormal tersebut pasti sudah dicari oleh PBB (Pemusnah Benda Berbahaya) untuk segera dimusnahkan karena menimbulkan rasa pusing pada gigi, gatal-gatal, iritasi, komplikasi dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin.

Kembali ke Sakua yang lagi mikir sambil tiduran di atas kasurnya. Sekarang dia guling ke kanan, ke kiri, kanan lagi, kiri lagi, ada lampu merah, lurus, terus tanjakan dan yak! Nyampe deh di RSJ!

"Huh! Mendingan tanya Syaoran aja deh, dia maunya apa!" ucap Sakura akhirnya. Dia kasihan dengan para readers yang terpaksa membaca hasil pemikiran setres author. (Readers: tindakan bagus, Sakura!)

Jadi keesokan harinya, Sakura menemui Syaoran di SLB...eh, bukan dong! Di sekolahnya yang pastinya bukan SLB.

"Syaoran, bentar lagi kan hari palenten nih, kamu mau coklat rasa apa buat hadiah?"

Valentine, Sakura... Va-len-tine! Kebanyakan ngumpul sama temen-temen author yang memang wong ndeso nih! *author dilempar bola basket oleh orang-orang yang bersangkutan

Woy! Kirain saia ring basket, apa? Mo ngerusuh? Kelahi? Lewatin dulu para readers saya! *readers ngelemparin author dengan galon air

Balik ke sakura dan Syaoran...

"Ras apa ya? Aku sih pengennya yang unik-unik kayak kemarin..."

Astaghfirullahal'adzim... Syaoran, jadi kamu makan juga coklat nista itu?

"Aha, tring!" ujar Syaoran dengan OOC-nya. Lalu entah dari mana, datang nggak dijemput pulang nggak dianter, muncullah lampu minyak di atas kepala Syaoran.

Kenapa lampu minyak? Karena di sana lagi kena pemadaman listrik bergilir. Kurang keren ya? Yaudah, pake lilin aja deh...

"Kita bikin BF aja yuk!"

"Uapa?" Sakura nganga selebar 50 senti...ya nggak lah! Cuma mangap biasa doang, karena kaget.

"Iya, kita bikin bareng! Pokoknya aku yang nyiapin semuanya, kamu tinggal dateng aja ke rumah, oke?"

Sayangnya sebelum Sakura nanya "Lo serius?" ke Syaoran, dia udah balik ke kelas...

"BF itu maksudnya...?"

"Ih, Sakura! Apaan tadi ngomong BF-BF gitu?" Tomoyo yang entah dari mana datangnya, langsung teriak alay+OOC+muka sok dramatis.

Tomoyo, temanmu malu tuh... Buktinya sekarang kamu diseret ke tempat paling sepi di sekolah. Mau ngapain? Mau ngajak *piiip* kali. Nggak mungkin...ya buat curhat lah!

Jadi, akhirnya Sakura cerita ke Tomoyo tentang proses kelahiran bayi singa laut di kebun binatang kemaren. Oke, ngawur...

Pastinya dia cerita tentang permintaan Syaoran tadi. Tapi tempatnya itu lho...nggak ada yang bagusan dikit, kek? Sepi sih sepi, tapi...kuburan di sebelah sekolah! Ngapain coba ada kuburan segala di sana?

Siapa yang salah tuh? Yang bangun sekolah? Bukan... Ya AUTHORNYA!

Please, deh! Kebun belakang sekolah, atap sekolah tuh juga sepi! Authornya agak sarap nih!

"BF itu maksudnya... Blue Film...?" kata Sakura.

"Yeeey! Sakura sama Syaoran mau bikin film! Aku nonton ya kalo udah kelar!"

Oh, Tomoyo...kau cantik-cantik ternyata agak geblek juga ya...

Kan udah ada... Anime itu lho, yang judulnya "Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle" itu... ada OVA-nya juga, "Tsubasa Tokyo Revelation" sama "Tsubasa Shunraiki". Movie-nya juga ada "The Princess of The Country of Birdcage Kingdom". Beli DVD-nya ya! :D

Udah... daripada author promosi yang lain-lain lagi, kita lanjutin aja fic-nya~

"Tomoyo, kamu tau nggak sih Blue Film itu apa?"

"Bukan judul buat fim-mu nanti ya?" Sakura cengo. Tomoyo senyum innocent. Author dangdutan(?).

"Duuh... BF itu..." Sakura akhirnya membisikkan penjelasan BF di telinga Tomoyo (nggak mungkin di hidungnya, kan?)

Sakura bisik-bisik karena nggak mau didenger orang. Ampun dah...yang namanya kuburan isinya cuma mayat sama roh halus doang! Tanpa dikasih tau, mereka udah tau sendiri artinya BF...! Ah, kecuali roh anak kecil yang di pojokan sana. Kok author bisa liat? Yaiyalah! Indra ke-9 gitu loh... (6, 7, 8-nya mana?)

"Apa...? Jadi itu BF?" Tomoyo teriak, ikut meramaikan suasana kuburan, selain author yang masi dangdutan di sana.

Ngebayangin temennya bakal main film sesat, dan tadi dia dengan semangat '98-nya pengen nonton, jadi bikin Tomoyo merinding disko sendiri. Disko? Aha, Tomoyo memberi author ide. Daripada dangdutan, dugem aja! Biar kerenan dikit...

Karena author mulai dugem di kuburan tersebut, Sakura dan Tomoyo yang tidak tahan dengan suara keras house music pun menyingkir. Pikiran mereka berdua sama. "Orang gila darimana nih?"

Selama beberapa hari di sekolah, Sakura sama sekali nggak bisa ketemu Syaoran karena alasan: Syaoran dicakar kucing garong yang diduga mengidap penyakit hepatitis K (K dari Kucing) dan harus dibawa ke rumah sakit di luar negeri untuk pengobatan.

Author otaknya rusak kali ya. Penyakitnya abal banget, pengobatannya harus ke ke luar negeri juga lebay banget. Memang dia agak nggak waras kali ya. Kemare aja dia ngerengek pengen ke Perancis dengan alasan kena penyakit yang cuma bakal sembuh kalo dia lompat dari menara Eiffel.

Dan akhirnya tibalah hari Valentine yang mendebarkan (cie, ciee...). Sakura diminta Syaoran datang ke rumahnya. Sakura pun datang dengan hati yang cenat-cenut tiap ada kamu...

STOP! Jangan nyanyikan lagu para copycaters itu!

"Assalamu'alaikum! Atuk... Oo atuk!"

Uwaaa...! Sakura, kamu salah script! Itu script film Upi* dan Ipi*

Haduh... Nama asli author kesebut!

Author segera memberi script yang benar kepada Sakura, dan dia mengulangi adegannya.

"Syaoran...main yuuuk!" *PLAKKK! Sakura, kamu salah script lagi ya?

"Bukan. Dialognya kurang menarik, jadi di improvisasi aja!" Sakura pun ngotot ke author.

Eeeh... Lancang kau! Tersererah deh! Ceritanya di skip aja, ke bagian dimana Sakura udah ada di dalam rumah Syaoran.

"Lho, kok jauh banget? Bagianku jadi kurang dong!" protes Syaoran ke author. Mereka ini udah sekongkol, apa?

"Nurut, atau kupotong lagi kepala...salah, tapi adegan kalian!"

"Ih! Lo koq jahat banged geto seeh..?" Sakura yang mulai OOC menirukan gaya bicara Fit*i Trop*ca.

Akhirnya author ngancem dengan gergaji mesin (buseet...). Karena sayang nyawa, Sakura dan Syaoran nurut aja.

"_Ini kesempatan terakhir aku bisa nanya ke Syaoran!" _batin Sakura. Kok author bisa tau? Author punya indra ke-9, ingat?

"Anu...Syaoran... Beneran nih mau bikin BF?"

"Iya dong..."

"Tapi...aku nggap siap..." Sakura mukanya memelas. Bayangin aja anak-anak kucing yang dibuang di jalanan. Kyaa! Mereka lucu, tapi kasian banget dan saia nggak bisa melihara mereka! *nangis (Readers: bikin fanfic, fanfic! Jangan malah curcol!)

Oke, saia lanjut ceritanya karena tampaknya readers sudah menyiapkan bom molotov untuk saia...

"Kan kubilang aku yang nyiapin semuanya."

"Bukan, bukannya gitu... Aku cuma...malu!" sekarang coba bayangin ekspresi Sakura kali ini: kedua tangan digenggam di bawah dagu, terus dia geleng-geleng kepala dengan muka merah padam, matanya merem erat-erat.

Dia seperti anak kecil yang lagi cari perhatian mamanya supaya dibeliin mainan. Eh, tapi kayaknya nggak nyambung, ya? Nggak ada kabel sih! (Readers: pake wireless dong!)

"Kenapa malu? Cuma bikin BF doang... Udah deh, sini ikut aja!"

Syaoran pun menarik paksa tangan Sakura. Sebetulnya Sakura nggak niat, tapi pasrah aja ketika dia dibawa ke...DAPUR?

"Tuh, kan? Kan kubilang udah kusiapin semuanya, alat-alat sama bahannya."

"Eh? Eh? Lho?" Sakura cengo. Syaoran bingung ngeliatin Sakura. Author mulai pasang speaker buat karaokean tapi terus dicegah sama Syaoran dan Sakura sambil bilang "Author jangan karaokean!" yang mirip dengan pose dan intonasi saat Dora mengucapkan "Swiper jangan mencuri!"

Sakura dan Syaoran kembali ke adegan lagi sementara author yang nggak dibolehin sing-a-song, pundung di pojokan.

"Kok malah bingung? Kan udah disiapin semuanya. Tepung terigu, gula, telur, coklat, terus..."

"Syaoran..." kata Sakura, memotong omongan Syaoran. Bagus nih, Sakura nurut ama script-nya.

"Ya?" Syaoran pasang tampang innocent...atau mungkin bloon?

"Emang BF apaan, sih?" Sakura nanya sambil sweatdrop.

"BF itu ya..."

Hoho...saia tahu kalian semua sudah pasang tampang penasaran. Nggak tahu tampang penasaran gimana? Gini nih: Mulut monyong, mata naik ngadep kamera, telunjuk megang bibir, tangan di pinggang, sudut tiga-per-empat depan. Oke, ngawur. Itu pose FOTO ALAY!

Dan akhirnya untuk mengakhiri fic edan ini, Syaoran yang masih bermuka innocent pun berkata:

"Black Forest."

~END~


End file.
